Regular Show The Prank king is back
by nightfox999
Summary: The master of Pranks is back, and the park isn't ready for whats to come down on them.


Disclaimer- I don't own any thing from this story or any others I might publish.

Warning may cause slips up in swearing but I will try to keep it down.

Chapter-1

"The awakening"

"Man I hate work. Why can't we just relax for today?" a brown and black raccoon says banging his head of one of the local trees.

"Rigby just help me out here and we can finish faster." A tall blue and white bird type person says while he rakes leaves that had fallen off a nearby tree.

"But it's so BORING Mordecai." Rigby whines still slamming his empty head against a tree.

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING EMPTY HEADED!" Rigby screams to the sky while Mordecai looks at Rigby in a weird manner.

"Dude who are you talking to."

"YOU DON'T HEAR HIM! HE CALLED ME EMPTY HEADED!"

"Right." Mordecai looks at Rigby in worry. "Now hurry up and help me rake the leaves so we can go play games."

"Erg.. Fine." Rigby picks up a rake and starts moving the leaves around back and forth to act like doing work.

"DUDE!"

"What. I'm doing work." Rigby continues pretend to work.

"Just go Rigby." Rigby smirks and throws the rake away and starts to walk away before they hear a bang coming from the rake.

"What was that?" Mordecai looks for the sound in wonder. He walks over with Rigby and see's something that surprises them.

"DUDE it's a wishing well maybe we can get out of work if we use it." Rigby exclaimed in hope of getting out of work.

"Rigby that was probably the stupidest thing you have ever said, ever." Mordecai looks at Rigby wondering if his stupidity could be caught by contact.

"HMP... I'll show you." Rigby walks up to the wishing well now getting a good look at it. It was an old looking well with strange whirlpool like designs lining the bricks. He also notices a sign that has the words 'Do.. Drop things down the well'.

"Um.. Rigby that might be a bad Idea. The sign say's not to throw things down the well." Mordecai tries to reason with Rigby to stop him from throwing a coin down the well.

"No it say Do drop things down the well." Rigby takes a quarter out of his pocket and throws it down.

"Rigby NO!" The coin Rigby dropped slowly fell into the darkness of the well. Mordecai runs to the well and tries to grab the coin but misses it. They watch as it hits what looks like water but made of air. They both look in shock at the waving puddle of matter that ate the coin.

(Not too far away)

A bulky white ape by the name Skips is meditating becoming one with the world when a volt of lightning flows through his body. Skips eyes snap open in fear knowing something is wrong with the very fabric of time and space. Skips stands up and looks around and see's something he hoped he would never see again. On a shelf on the other side of the house a small crystal glows then cracks signifying a problem with his prisoner.

"I need to find out what is going on and make sure he isn't escaping."

(Back by the well)

"DUDE DID YOU SEE THAT!" Rigby screams out in shock and awe at the well.

"Dude I really don't think this is a good idea Rigby." Mordecai said in worry at the possibility of another supernatural accident happening.

"I wish I could get out of work for the rest of the day and make Mordecai to do what's left of my work." "DUDE!" This however caused an unimaginable act to happen.

"Hey Rigby I need to talk to you for a second." Rigby and Mordecai turn around and see their boss Benson driving the cart as usual but with a face showing a slight regret.

"Benson? What are you doing here?" Mordecai asked confused at his calmness, but saw Rigby's excited smirk and feared the wish came true.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, GET BACK TO WORK OR YOU'RE FIRED!" Mordecai run's in circles and grabs the rake and starts doing his job. "Huff... Listen, Rigby I'm sorry I've been kind of mean to you recently and I want to make it up to you." Mordecai looks in shock at the two and hears their trademarked 'hm.. hm. hm' coming from Rigby.

"Yeah you've been kind of a jerk to me for a while but I could forgive you if I could get some time off." Mordecai watching in morbid fascination at Rigby's wish coming true.

"I know I've been a Jerk so I'll give you the rest of the day off and still pay you for today."

"How about next two days." Rigby smirks thinking he was going to get paid vacation for two whole days.

"Don't push your luck Rigby." Benson glares at Rigby making him flinch and cave.

"Grr… Fine the rest of the day." Rigby starts to head home but not before laughing at Mordecai who know had to do all the work himself. Benson lets one more glare fly at Mordecai before rolling off in the cart.

"Dude that blows." Mordecai suddenly gets an idea to wish for the rest of the day off but doesn't have a quarter so he continues working thinking of ways to get back at Rigby.

(Deep underground)

A quarter falls from a small opening above a large cave system; it falls onto a large blue crystal with strange symbols lining the ground. The quarter causes a small crack to form releasing a light mist that seemed to distort the very fabric of time and space itself. The cracks slowly got larger and inside of the crystal a figure opens its eyes showing sky blue eye's that quickly switched to a purple ripple like fashion then back to a sky blue color.

(Time skip-At the house in the middle of the park)

"Argh…" Mordecai drags himself to the coach where a lazy Rigby is eating chips while watching TV. "Dude you suck." Rigby smirks as he continues to eat his chips.

"Hey Rigby I heard Benson apologized to you for no reason. What did you do?" A chubby man followed by a floating ghost with a hand sticking out the top of his head enters the house.

"Hey Muscle man, High-Five Ghost I made a wish in a wishing well we were near and it came true." Rigby smirked at the shocked looks he was getting. "Yeah I just wished I could get out of work and Benson suddenly appears and lets me go home and relax."

"Dude you have to show us this place. There's a lot we want to get but cant." Muscle man starts making a list of things he wants to wish for not even trying to see if the well was true knowing Benson would never apologize to Rigby. Rigby smirks, and starts to tell them the location when Skips come into the house and calls a meeting to everyone while wearing a fearful expression.

"Skips, what's all this about?" Benson asked confused and a little worried at the fearful face of Skips.

"Did anyone work by a wishing well?" Everyone was confused as why skips asked the question.

"Oh… A wishing well, how enjoyable." A pink ball head man says clapping his hands together.

"DID YOU WORK BY THE WELL POPS?" Pops flinches back afraid of Skips and shakes his head fearfully. Everyone was shocked at Skip's outburst at Pops knowing skips was always level headed.

"Dude what's your deal Skips it's just a well." Benson try's to find out what the problem was and calm him down. Skips slowly calms down to tell them the truth behind the well; hoping they don't freak out like he just did.

"The truth is that well hold a prisoner, and the key to the prison is to make a wish made out of greed." Rigby starts to sweat at the fact he made a wish out of greed.

"Who was the prisoner?" Rigby asked softly hopping not to draw attention but was getting glares from Muscle man, High-Five Ghost, and Mordecai.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki. He is the God of the very Fabric of Time and Space. He can create and destroy anything from nothing. I've seen him make water turn to gold and air into lava. He has the power to wipe out all life everywhere in every dimension." Everyone looked horrified at the thought of his release. Mordecai decided to just tell the truth so as to somehow survive.

"Rigby found a wishing well and made a wish to get out of work and leave me with all the work." "DUDE!" Rigby screamed at Mordecai for telling them it was him and looked afraid as Benson and Skips both glared at him.

"Do you know what you've done? You doomed us…" Before Skips could finish an earthquake hit and shook the house. They ran for the window in hope of finding out what was going on. As they get outside the notice a large blue beam of light flow from the ground into the sky distorting it as it passes through clouds. They all look in terror knowing the god was released and was going to cause destruction.

"I.. I didn't know." Rigby fell to his knees in shock of ending the world and all life everywhere. "I didn't mean to end all life." Everyone glared at Rigby but skips had a look of confusion on his.

"End all life? What are you talking about?" Everyone looked at skips in confusion.

"You said he was a god that wanted to destroy all life and was put in prison for it." Mordecai looked at Skips as he chuckled a bit.

"No I said he could destroy all life but doesn't because it would be too much trouble for him, so he stuck to pranking people. I and three others put him in a prison for a break from his jokes. I mean it was getting to the point I started having nightmares of his pranks." Everyone looked at Skips in shock at being put in prison for pranking people.

"Right. I'm going home." Everyone agreed with Benson and head to their homes as Skips looked at where the light had just been not too long ago.

(Benson's Home)

"Being put in a prison for pranking people; how stupid." Benson sat down on his chair to watch some TV in hope of forgetting today when it struck him Rigby had gotten out of work. "I'M SO GIVING IT TO RIGBY! Ah screw it I'll do it tomorrow."

Benson starts watching TV not noticing a figure blending into the shadows of his apartment watching him with a predator like smirk. Benson finally starts calming down from all the problems he had today when his TV suddenly got static filling the screen. He grumbles as he gets up and hits the TV making it better. Smirking he sits back down to enjoy the show that was on; however it got static filling the screen again.

"GRR... Stupid TV." Before he gets up however the screen suddenly shows the park and a well in the middle of a patch of trees. He looks at the screen from his chair as he see's something slowly crawl from the well unnerving him at the sight. The figure slowly starts walking towards the TV scaring him a little as static zaps across the screen making the figure jump further across the field.

"It's ok Benson it's just a TV show." Before he could get up to fix the TV the figure slowly starts to come out of the TV water dropping from the figure. Benson's mouth drops open in horror as he clutches his heart as the figure slowly crawls out of the TV. Grabbing the chair as tightly as possible he watches in complete and utter horror as the figure stands up. He falls out of his chair and slides to the wall in terror as the figure slowly lifted it head and spoke as the hair covering its face moved to the side.

"I like trees, dolls, and ponies, but only if they don't keep me up at night. Long walks by the cliff, and nice catholic men. Hope to see you soon." The girl disappeared leaving a horrified Benson on the ground.

"I think I just craped out my gumballs." Benson was too afraid to notice a snickering figure slowly disappear into the shadows.

(House in the park)

"La laa lala la…"Pops relaxing in a bath he made to relax from the day's problems started playing with the bubbles not noticing a shadow like figure in the corner. As Pops moves around the bubbles he notices bubbles coming from the bottom of the bath.

"Hm… What's this?" He watches as more bubbles start form and something slowly makes its way to the surface. He started to get creped out till the figure popped out to show a yellow rubber ducky with horns.

"'Squeal'… O how enjoyable a rubber ducky." Pops slowly starts squeezing it to make sound.

"Quack Quack… Quack Quack…Quack Quack…" As Pops squeezed it the duck slowly got bigger and its tone got deeper. "Quack Quack… **Quack Quack**… **Quack Quack**… _**Quack Quack**_… _**ROAAAAAAAR**_!"

"AHHHHHHH…." Pops speeds out of the bathroom from the eight feet evil duck. As he runs without his clothes or towel he never noticed the figure slink away.

(Arcade)

"Hey Muscle Man it's almost time for your date." High-Five Ghost tries' to get his attention but Muscle Man seemed into the game more than anything. Then the doors suddenly slam open startling everyone but Muscle Man, but horrifying High-Five Ghost at who was there.

"We got a call from people saying there was a ghost in here." Three men in sand brown clothing holding heavy equipment started searching around.

"Who are you guys?" A random guy say's out load catching there attention.

"Son we are the ghost buster. We came for the ghost that been sighted multiple times here and send it to…. THERE IT IS!" He points at High-Five Ghost who has a look of utter fear etched on his face. "GET HIM!" The Ghost Buster's use their weapons and almost hit High-Five Ghost who starts to float away.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" High-Five yelled in a slightly distorted voice and laced with fear. As the Ghost Busters chased High-Five no one saw Muscle Man's girlfriend sneak up behind him.

"Guess who." Muscle Man tensed and laughed and turned around to see his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here Starla? I thought I was going to meet you at the food joint?" Happy to see his girlfriend he never noticed High-Five Ghost screaming for help or the figure hiding in the shadows.

"I wanted to show you something first ... he he. Now close your eyes." Muscle Man closed his eyes as she started to kiss him and add tongue. He was enjoying it till he felt her tongue start to travel down his thought in shock he pushed her back and start coughing.

"What the heck Starla." Muscle Man kept coughing from the feeling and looked up to see his girlfriend look stranger than normal.

"I just wanted **to show you how **_**much I love you.**_" Slowly her tongue fell out of her mouth and licks her face and ear in a gruesome manner that makes anyone watching sick to their stomach.

"Yo… You're not my girlfriend." Muscle Man slowly back away as she licks her face and neck.

"_**Of course I am let me show you**_." Her head starts to slowly spin entirely around horrifying everyone there and then straight back at Muscle Man.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Muscle Man starts to run from the possessed Starla as she crawled across the walls and roof chasing him. Neither High-Five Ghost nor Muscle Man noticed the figure slip away.

(Random location in the park)

"Grrr… Why do I have to do all the work today?" Rigby started raking more leaves that had fallen since yesterday when he sees Mordecai sleeping on the ground and decides to prank him. As he got closes he started hearing Mordecai talk in his sleep. As he got even closer it started to sound a little strange like a series of growls and grumbles come from his throat.

"M… Mord… ecai?" Rigby slowly walked towards the demonic sounding Mordecai.

Just as Rigby got to the sleeping Mordecai he spoke, "… I will eat your heart."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Rigby runs as fast as possible to get away from the demonic Mordecai never seeing Mordecai dissolve away and a shadow slink away.

(Coffee Café)

"Dude what's going on with you people? Nothing happened to me yet." Mordecai looks at the rest of the group like they were idiots. Benson was stay clear away from any TV; High-Five Ghost was staring at the doors and window getting ready to run for some reason. Any girl Muscle Man see's he flinches especially when they show tongue, Pop's keeps mumbling about ducks and Rigby was on the other side of the café staring at Mordecai.

"You got off lucky. I crapped myself when the girl came out of my TV." Benson shook his coffee trying to settle down.

"Aww you guys are just imagining things." Mordecai starts to drink his coffee when. "AAAAHHHHH!" A hand made of coffee grabs his face. Mordecai and everyone throw the coffee to the ground and watched in mute horror as it started turning into a humanoid figure.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They all screamed and run from the coffee when they heard laughing coming from behind the counter. Margaret a tall pink bird laughed as the coffee person chased them.

"MARGARET HELP!" They watched as Margaret slowly turned into a tall spiked blond haired man wearing a black and orange jumpsuit and an orange cloak with black flames licking the edges. The coffee monster suddenly disappeared as the man laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Benson screams a little freaked out by the man.

The man looks at the small group and say's only one thing before he disappears into the shadows. "…Ask Skips."

Tell me what you think! REVIEW! Also see if you can tell which pranks I got from somewhere at from where.


End file.
